


Here's my offering

by LittleBlackGoldfish



Series: Bemily Week 2020 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Firsts, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackGoldfish/pseuds/LittleBlackGoldfish
Summary: Beca is releasing her second album. People read into things. Sequel to Day 1 & 2. Technically prequel to Day 8 too. Wait, no, sequel.Bemily Week 2020 Day 7 - Firsts
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Here's my offering

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. also, weird. Barely even sort of fills the prompt, I really struggled to come up with anyone for today and I was going to skip it until this idea popped into my head.

Beca

"Firsts"

By Alejandra Villalba

So far as debut albums go, Out of the Waves was distinctly disappointing. With little apparent direction it was a mix of genres and styles and themes that seemed to paint a portrait of the artists as lost. As a single "Firsts" is a surprising shift out of those choppy waters, what appears to be Beca finding her legs and stretching a real talent. If more of this is what awaits in her sophomore effort, she certainly has a lot of it to stretch.

Undeniably a love song "Firsts" has the feeling less of the first flushes of a romance, but more of something that has settled into itself. It is still somehow heartbreaking. "The ways I want you, scare me into restless sleep," she sings, layering in her own voice in background vocals in a way that seems it might almost become her signature. But the song is not about a love unreturned, or lost along the way, she finishes, cooing longingly and happily, "But I know you'll light my way, tomorrow." Beca is singing about a love that lives.

*

*

Aimazee @aimeeak

@BecaMitchell omygod Firsts is totally about u and Theo!

sukitb @hunnylam

guys guys guys guys .@BecaMitchell 's new song is totally about theo

Ashley Refree @ashtmorten

gawd Beca and Theo are goals!

Beca @BecaMitchell

Love hearing from so many about enjoying Firsts! eonline.com/news/12…

*

* 

… on the subject of the rumors the singer laughed, but it was clearly something on her mind. Both she and Theo Tutle have always denied them. Unfortunately that hasn't stopped fans online from speculating whenever a new pic of the two surfaces or reports surface of her going into the record label or recording studio. When pressed, Beca said, "Firsts is a love song. That's definitely true, and Theo did help with it, but he and I have only ever been friends and coworkers. As for who the song is about… well, I'm a private person, but it's someone I love very much. Everyday."

And after that she wouldn't say anything else on the subject. Work, she said, on her second album is going well and in fact she has… 


End file.
